


Getting To Know You

by ageless_aislynn



Series: Snowells prompts [15]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: For the prompt from alisha_mendelsohn/bensolohasmyheart:ReverseSnow - two truths and a lie
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Series: Snowells prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704868
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Getting To Know You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alisha_mendelsohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_mendelsohn/gifts).



> In which getting trapped together proves again that I have yet to discover an iteration of this couple that I don't enjoy writing, lol! ;)
> 
> If you read, I hope you enjoy! :D ♥♥♥

_Dear Diary,_ Caitlin thought, taking a deep breath and trying to exhale out the stress, _who knew that getting trapped with the Reverse Flash would reveal that he has the attention span of a child?_

"I'm bored," he proclaimed, currently hanging upside down by his knees from the pull-up bar. She had to admit, that showed an impressive range of motion from his suit, if nothing else. "Borrred."

"Well, maybe if you say it a few more times, you'll start having fun?" she suggested, rubbing her eyes. The distinctive speedster whoosh let her know he was in motion, the way her hair blew back made her fairly certain when she took her hands away from her eyes, he was going to be right in front of her. She kept her hands where they were.

"You know," he said and, indeed, the location of his distorted voice let her know he was looming over her as she sat on the weight-lifting bench. "I think I liked it better an hour ago when you were still afraid of me."

"If it's any consolation, I still am. I'm just tired."

"I have to say, I _am_ a little impressed. I didn't expect to see you punching bad guys in the face."

That made her put her hands down so she could flex her fingers, wincing at the soreness. "Yeah, that's not something I want to do again anytime soon," she admitted. Bruises were appearing along the knuckles and they were definitely swollen and red. "Since this is a gym, I guess it's too much to hope that they have ice--?"

He sped away and was back before she could finish her sentence. He gave her a lumpy cold pack and she poked at it experimentally. "Frozen uncooked rice," he told her. "Conforms to the hands and is just as effective as ice."

"Don't you have speedster healing?" she said, easing it onto the back of one aching hand, then switching it to the other.

"That doesn't mean I don't learn about things, Caitlin." His distorted voice sounded thoroughly put-out with her.

 _Don't antagonize the homicidal meta,_ she reminded herself. Which prompted her to heft the ice pack slightly and say, "Thanks, by the way."

"You're welcome."

He watched her ice her hands for a few more seconds, then clearly got lost interest and started looking around the room. It was a small, basic gym, mostly notable for the meta-proof force field that had trapped them both inside. There was a bathroom and a kitchen with a refrigerator -- no doubt where he'd found the ice pack -- but no windows or exits other than the one that had sealed them in.

"There's always a salmon ladder these days," he sneered. "Oliver Queen and his influence. I could do that a hundred times before he made it up one rung."

"Without your speed?"

"Why would I do it without my speed?" Now he sounded mortally offended.

She gave a modified _never mind_ gesture and decided it might be better to ignore him. 

He left her line of sight and she heard him poking around various pieces of equipment for a few moments. Then red lightning flared and he was sitting on the bench across from her. "How about we play a game to pass the time?"

"What kind of game?" she asked, sounding slightly alarmed at what his idea of fun might be.

He waved that away. "Truth or Dare," he proclaimed. "You go first. Go on. Ask me."

"That's not going to work," she said, shaking her head.

"Of course it is. Ask me."

"Truth or Dare?" she asked dutifully.

"Dare," he proclaimed.

"I dare you to take off your mask."

He exhaled in a huff. "Truth, then."

"That's not how the game works," she reminded him but his eyes shone a brighter red and his vibration grew louder, like an angry swarm of bees. "Fine. Truth, then. What's your real name?"

"All right, Truth or Dare is out. How about Two Truths and a Lie? I'll go first this time. My favorite prime number is thirteen. I don't like lasagna. I've met Lara Croft. Which one's the lie?"

She gave him an incredulous look. "How am I supposed to know?"

He tilted his head. "You guesstimate. It's a 'getting to know you' exercise."

She thought about saying that she didn't _want_ to get to know him but doubted that would go over very well. She considered the options he'd given. "Um, the lasagna one."

"Nope, that one's true. One point for me."

 _I don't think that's how the scoring works,_ she thought but wasn't of a mind to dispute him over it. "You don't like lasagna?"

"I do not. So make something else if you invite me over for dinner. Try again."

"The Lara Croft one?"

"Two points for me. She's a very interesting person. Almost killed me a couple of times, as a matter of fact."

"So the prime number was the lie?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Only posers say thirteen is their favorite prime number," he scoffed. "Mine is eleven. Which one is yours?"

She thought quickly. "Five."

"You're a pretty terrible liar."

"Eleven," she muttered under her breath.

He made a victorious noise, then prompted, "Your turn."

She thought it over for a moment. "Okay. I love winter. I'm amazing at karaoke. I put only bell peppers on my pizza."

He made a _pfft_ noise. "Karaoke, obviously."

"Wrong."

That drew him up short, his vibration buzzing unevenly for a minute. "Winter?"

"My favorite season. Two points for me. That should've been easy. Who puts _only_ bell peppers on their pizza?"

"There are people who do that," he defended. "I'm not saying they're right but they're out there. Probably. Anyway, since that was a tie--"

"Wait, what did you mean by 'obviously?'"

"Uhhh… I bet I could still out-salmon ladder Oliver Queen even without my speed. Time me."

Since all she was holding was the frozen rice ice pack, she just shrugged as he jogged over to the apparatus. He actually did do fairly well, until the bar slipped halfway up, dumping him unceremoniously to the mat below. He jumped up, pointing at her in a _don't_ fashion.

"Never dream of it," she muttered.

The comm panel by the wall abruptly blared to life. "Caitlin? Are you in there?"

"Cisco! I'm here!" She jumped to her feet, dropping the ice pack.

"Thank God we found you. Hang on, the force field's almost down. We'll have you out of there in a minute. Are you okay? Is anybody else with you?"

The man in the yellow suit was at her side in a whoosh. When she looked up at him, startled by his sudden appearance, he held a finger to his lips.

"I'm okay," she said carefully and he nodded, giving her a blurry smile. Then he sped away in a crackle of red lightning, destroying the panel with a swipe of his hand, then returned back to her.

"We'll have to save the rematch for another time, Dr. Snow," he purred. "Maybe dinner? You don't make lasagna and I won't bring bell pepper pizza."

"How about I kick your ass at karaoke?" she challenged and he laughed.

The force field dropped with a loud pop, then someone rattled the door.

"How about it, then?" he said, still chuckling. Red lighting crackled very close to her, then made a trail out the door as soon as it started to open. There came a wake of startled exclamations as he sped past whoever was there.

She put her hand to her cheek, having the weirdest feeling that he had lightly pressed a kiss there before he left.


End file.
